


Of Pinings and Crushes

by loeynbaek



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: ChanBaek - Freeform, Crushes, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Implied Relationships, M/M, No Smut, Panic Attacks, Pining, Slight Kaisoo - Freeform, Slight trigger warning, This is shitty im sorry, fast paced in the end, slight seho, slight xiuchen, slightly fast-paced, this is sudden
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:54:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25260463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loeynbaek/pseuds/loeynbaek
Summary: Where Baekhyun is hopelessly crushing on his senior Chanyeol, and he’s tired of his friends pining over Chanyeol’s friends.  Well, his friends are tired of him pining for Chanyeol too.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Of Pinings and Crushes

**Author's Note:**

> Hey I’m back! This fanfic is actually a spur-of-a-moment kind of fic for me, so please bear with it. This was kind of rushed also. English is not my first language and this is not proofread so sorry for any errors.
> 
> See me at twt! @chandriellex
> 
> Enjoy reading! Please leave comments too, I’d really want to read your thoughts and opinions. :)

Monday morning, 7:00 am | University

Third year student Byun Baekhyun is aimlessly walking through the halls of this big school. It's the start of a new school year again. Time surely flies so fast. Summer's about to pass. Baekhyun has his trusty and heavy bag on his back full of books and notes and all other things that he might need. He's one of those students that always brings almost everything just because it might be needed. He's that prepared. Well, you can't blame him. He's had a lot of share of forgetting some stuff when it's needed the most. He's learned his lesson, alright.

It might be the month of classes, but since he isn't a freshman, surely the professors wouldn't waste that much time and start their lessons already. He's studying Architecture, something he always dreamed of since young. Well, he's pretty good at math, hell he's pretty good at every subject, but he isn't that nerdy. His friends and even other people tell him that he's such a nerd, always reading books, and always studying. In return, he just tells them that he's just studious. 

=================

He's currently lounging on the garden with Junmyeon and Sehun since it's their free period. The others are still in class. He honestly doesn't want to third-wheel but then it's better than to sit here alone doing nothing. He wants to talk anyway.

He looks at Junmyeon, who's clearly pining over Sehun, and the frustration he feels for the both of them not confessing comes back to him. He just wished they would confess to each other so that they won't pine over each other when it's clear as day that they both like each other.

I'm such a hypocrite. He thinks to himself. I can't even look at Chanyeol sunbae's way and I've had this crush on him for years. 

He must be spacing out again since it took him a while before he hears Sehun call his name.

"Byun Baekhyun! Yah Baekhyun! PARK BAEKHYUN!"

Looking so shocked, he abruptly turns towards Sehun's direction. "What is it you brat?!"

Sehun's facing him while grinning like he just received a hot gossip. "Now you'll only pay attention to me when I call you Park Baekhyun, huh?" 

Baekhyun wants to hit Sehun's face with a book so much so that the smirk on his face disappears. "What do you want from me!"

"I said I'd help you with Chanyeol hyung. I'd find a way to get the two of you talking." He finishes off with a shit-eating grin again like the idea he has in mind is so good. 

Now Baekhyun looks horrified. He turned to Junmyeon. "Myeonnie hyung, pleaase let your boyfriend behave! Please prevent him from doing something that could possibly ruin my life!" 

Junmyeon looks so red when Baekhyun referred Sehun as his boyfriend. "W-what do y-you mean b-boyfriend?! He's not my boyfriend!" 

Sehun looks nonchalant all throughout their exchange. He then mutters, "Hmmmm, that's not too bad, isn't it Junmyeon hyung?" He looks at Junmyeon with a smirk but with a genuine aura. 

=================

As he's walking through the almost endless-seeming hallways of this enormous school he goes too, he sees his friends on the gymnasium, seemingly ogling at something. Or rather, at someone.

When he reaches the bleachers where his friends Junmyeon, Kyungsoo, and Jongdae are, he calls them each by their names but he gets no response. It's as if he's thin air. 

He looks at his back, looking to see what hos best friends are ogling at during an early morning. Then and there, he sees the basketball practicing eagerly. He scans the players, and he sees Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin, and Kim Minseok on the court busy running around and doing drills. Add the fact that they all look more handsome when they're focused, and the boys sweating profusely but still looking so hot; then baam! You get his best friends drooling.

But that's not even what's got Byun Baekhyun almost unable to breathe. It's the basketball team captain and senior Park Chanyeol in all his almighty glory that had him knocked out of breath. He's not exaggerating but the whole world seems to slow down around him and all he can focus on is the Park Chanyeol's presence. Even from quite afar, he can see he perfection that is embodied by the captain. Height that is envied by many, body structure that could make women faint, muscled arms, and face that could surely pass as a model. Every inch of Park Chanyeol's human being screams perfection. Overreacting or not, that's just Byun Baekhyun being his whipped self. Love they say. 

Now he's also ogling at his long-time crush. We can't blame him tho. 

Since he's busy openly staring at the captain, he doesn't realize that the players had a break and Sehun, Jongin, and Minseok are about to head to them. Well, he doesn't mind them. They're quite friends with the players too. Only his best friends get awkward around the three players sine it's their crush.

He misses how the three players called the captain to come over the bleachers where they are situated. 

"Hey captain! Come up here for a second!"

And now he regrets not paying attention to them. The captain looks their way and locks eyes with him. He immediately looks away. 

Sht. He surely caught me staring at him.

He wants to run away but it's all too late. Park Chanyeol's coming his way.

Closer.

Just a little bit more.

And now his crush is standing right in front of him while looking at his teammates and Baekhyun's friends. Baekhyun got even more surprised when the tall captain spoke with his deep, raspy voice.

"Hey Junmyeon, Jongdae, Kyungsoo!" He gives them all a sweet smile.

Then he turns to his teammates.

"What did you guys want me here for?"

Sehun then stands up from where he's seating beside Junmyeon and then refers to Baekhyun that still stands stiffly stands like a statue. 

"Well I'd just like to introduce you to one of my friends. Byun Baekhyun. He's your junior from the Architecture department."

Park Chanyeol then looks at the person in front of him, looking down a little since he's that tall.

Now Baekhyun wants the world to remove him from existence since his long-time crush is looking at him and he's so close he can see his features clearly and oh, he's so handsome.

Chanyeol lightly looks back at Sehun and replies, "I know. I see him at the building often."

Now that's what Byun Baekhyun did not expect. He did not expect anything from his crush. Heck, he did not even expect that his crush knows of his existence, and even knows his name at that, and even sees him often!

Chanyeol then talks to Sehun again. "Is this all you want to say to me?" 

Sehun takes this as his chance to set Chanyeol up with Baekhyun. 

"Actually, I want to ask you a favor. It's just that I heard from his friends that he had some problems doing some of his school works. You have nothing much on your plate right now except basketball right? Maybe you could help him?"

Baekhyun looks at Sehun in bewilderment. He shouldn't have trusted Sehun. He should've warned him better. Now he's so embarrassed he wants the floor to open and eat him and to never return. 

He's eagerly glaring at Sehun and the brat just subtly smirks at him. 

Chanyeol, on the other hand, turns back to Baekhyun. "You need help with some subjects?"

Baekhyun barely makes an answer fly out of his mouth. "U-uh not really."

And Chanyeol, being the perfect human being and student that he is, still offers to help. "Oh okay, well I'll give you my number then. So that if you'll need any help, you can ask me."

Now Byun Baekhyun is about to faint.

=================

Park Chanyeol is a simple man. Well he's rich, and smart, but he tries to be low key about it. He doesn't go bragging about what he has. He's humble and well-loved by professors and of course, students of all levels. He likes simple things too. He doesn't want anything to be complicated. When an opportunity comes, grab the chance.

That is why he immediately thought of giving junior student Byun Baekhyun his number. He has a subtle admiration for the cute guy. Sehun knows about it too that's why he's playing cupid to them. 

They exchanged numbers that day and now he's contemplating on whether to text Baekhyun or to wait for the other to text him first. It's been two weeks already and he guesses it's either Baekhyun's too shy to ask help from him or nothing's too hard to handle for the other right now. 

He's been staring at his phone for a while now, going back and forth particularly at Byun Baekhyun's number, which he thinks that he memorizes already by the amount of time he's been staring at it. 

Fck it. He decides to text Baekhyun first. 

Baekhyunnie

Hey Baekhyun. It's me Chanyeol. If you need any help regarding anything, you can call me okay? Don't hesitate to ask me if needed. 

He decides to sleep after that.

=================

When Baekhyun received the message, he was peacefully lying down his bed, scrolling twitter aimlessly. His phone almost slipped from his grasp when he read the message. He was internally screaming in his bed since it's late at night already. After all the ruckus he caused, he decided to reply.

Chanyeol sunbaenim 💖

Good evening sunbae, it's okay. There's nothing I can't handle right now. Thank you for checking up on me tho. 

=================

Days passed by. The exchange of text messages from the junior and senior also increased day by day, but they don't get to talk in person too much since their schedules are different. The good thing is they are surely friends now. That's a good improvement. Baby steps.

***

The three players, Minseok, Sehun and Jongin are currently dining with the best friends at the cafeteria. It's one in the afternoon so the area's not that busy since most have continued with their classes already. Baekhyun is somewhat curious as to why Chanyeol did not come in with his three teammates who are here with them. 

His thoughts are full of "Did he eat already?" ;"Did he take a rest?" ;"Is he overworking himself?"; and a lot more.

He only finds solace when he sees Chanyeol enter the cafeteria, going straight to the counter, got his order, and then go straight to their table. He seems tired or stressed. 

When he reached the table Chanyeol immediately sat down on the empty chair, which is mind you, beside Baekhyun. 

Chanyeol eats silently, focusing on his food, probably hungry, and Baekhyun looks at him worriedly. Baekhyun looks around, and when he saw his friends all busy eating or talking with each other, he leans closer to Chanyeol and whispers, "Chanyeol sunbae, are you alright? You seem stressed."

Chanyeol looks at him and smiles slightly. He whispers back, "It's okay Baek, just doing a lot of things lately. Don't worry."

=================

Starting that day, the two have been more close and open with each other. They're comfortable around each other and often ask about the other's well-being and such. 

=================

Baekhyun is having a tough day. One of their professors just ordered them to do a report about a given topic. The report will be presented tomorrow and Baekhyun even hardly understood the lesson even though he read about it before. He still has a lot of assignments to do also and since he's living in the dorm, he needs to look after himself also. His roommate is barely home due to group tasks here and there that the poor guy often sleeps at his group-mates' homes. He's seriously getting stressed sitting on his bed and the things he's researching do not seem to come out online. He's now cursing his professor to hell and back for putting him in this situation. 

He's now almost crying out of frustration. He's about to give up and accept his fate tomorrow when he suddenly thought of asking Chanyeol. He knew that the senor took almost the same classes as him last year so maybe the other has an idea on how to solve his problem. 

He gets his phone and dials Chanyeol's number. He checks the time and it's still early in the evening so maybe the other would pick up. 

It took five seconds before the other answered.

"Hello? Baekhyun?"

"Sunbae, good evening.. Uh, are you free tonight? Sorry for the interruption but I really need help regarding my report..." 

"Sure, I'll be there. Where are you?

"I'm at my dorm. Fourth floor, room sixty-one."

"Okay, don't stress yourself out. You sound like you're about to cry. Don't worry I'll be there in ten."

***

Park Chanyeol arrived at the door bringing a cup of latte and iced americano.

"Hey Baek, I brought you your favorite."

Baekhyun looked up at the guy on his front door and he immediately felt tears welling in his eyes. He honestly feels so tired and frustrated and everything's so messy and before he can process his actions and think, his body seemed to act on itself — before he knew it, he's suddenly hugging his Chanyeol sunbae. 

Chanyeol on the other hand looked shocked, well he did not expect getting hugged like this by the person he subtly likes. He basks in the feeling of Baekhyun clinging to him like he's the one he needs right now — well he figuratively is — and slowly, he finds himself hugging the smaller in his arms.

It's been a more than a few seconds of them just holding each other, with Chanyeol subtly caressing the smaller's locks to stop him from actually bawling his eyes out. The taller then begins to notice that the guy he's hugging is such a perfect fit in his arms and Chanyeol suddenly wants to experience this kind of feeling, this kind of warmth everyday. 

Baekhyun only untangles himself from Chanyeol's embrace when he notices what he just did to his senior. Well they're friends and they're close but he still thinks that them hugging out of a spur-of-the-moment is still kind of awkward. 

He looks up at Chanyeol and gives the other a sheepish smile. "W-well, thanks, sunbae. You did not have to bring in something.." 

His sunbae just ruffles his head and shakes his head while laughing lightly. "It's okay, Baek. I know this helps you calm down." 

***

It's been a long hour since they've started, the two currently on Baekhyun's side of the bed and researching through anything they can find on the internet. And Chanyeol being the smartypants that he is, fortunately still remembered some important things that are relevant to the topic given to Baekhyun. 

It was then about four hours after that they finished discussing everything Baekhyun needs to report for tomorrow's discussion. Chanyeol really helped a lot in giving him pointers on what to do, like answering questions that he should be expecting and so much more. 

Chanyeol was about to stand up and go home when the lights suddenly got turned off. Blackout. He was about to ask at nobody why a power outtage happened when thunder rumbled followed by a flash of lightning that can be seen through the thin curtain by the window. Harsh raindrops then followed, the only noise surrounding the room right now. Chanyeol wordlessly stood up and use his phone's flashlight to at least illuminate the place. He was about to call Baekhyyn and ask if they have any flashlights or candles when he heard small cries back at the smaller's bed. 

Chanyeol got confused for a moment so he focused the light to the direction of the bed and saw a big lump covered by the thick blanket that Baekhyun uses. 

Baekhyun is afraid of thunders? Or of the dark? 

Chanyeol erased all his unnecessary thoughts and slowly approached the figure under the covers.

He lightly touched Baekhyun's arm and got closer to him. That's when Chanyeol clearly heard the other's cries. The sound reverberates in his ears and he suddenly now has an urge to protect this baby right then and there from any harm. He does not want to hear him cry. He can't bear to hear or see him cry. It breaks his heart too.

He carefully removes the blanket and he sees Baekhyun slightly shivering and covering his ears. Thunder then again comes and the smaller jumps at the sound. Chanyeol immediately pulled him and embraced him as tight as he could.

He tried shushing him. "Baekhyun, baby, listen to me. Shhh it's okay.. I'm here, don't be scared. I'm going to protect you okay? I won't leave you here."

Chanyeol does not dwell anymore on the fact that he just called Baekhyun an endearment, rather focusing on continuing to calm the smaller down. 

Baekhyun on the other hand calmed down a little, but he's still wary and worried that the thunder might come again. He just wants the rain to stop and for the electricity to return to illuminate the dorm room.

The taller notices that Baekhyun is still tensed in his hold, so he tries to make him lie down on his bed. Thankfully, the other obliged. He followed the other suite. Now they're both lying on Baekhyun's small bed. The bed is a single one so they don't definitely fit, but since Baekhyun's a lot slimmer, they managed to make it work. 

Chanyeol is spooning the other, the smaller's back against his chest, and the taller's right arm on his hips. He suddenly thinks of an idea that could maybe help Baekhyun calm down. 

He then starts singing his favorite song, the song he also dedicates for the man he's holding.

"With my old guitar  
I'll take all the confessions I couldn't say  
All the things I swallowed inside  
And tell you right now as if I made it into a song  
Just listen, I'll sing for you

I love you so much but I don't tell you that I love you  
It's awkward, my pride won't allow me  
I'll take courage and tell you today  
But just listen without much thought, I'll sing for you"

He only stops singing when he hears Baekhyun's soft and shallow breathing, indicating that the latter's already asleep. 

"Good night Baek, I'll always be here."

=================

Baekhyun wakes up the next day feeling like sht. His head hurts a little, and he can clearly feel his eyes are red from crying. Last night's events all dawned on him. Chanyeol coming over, Chanyeol helping him, Chanyeol calming him down, and Chanyeol singing him to sleep all the while embracing him. 

Chanyeol...

Chanyeol..

Chanyeol. 

Well, fck.

I slept with Chanyeol sunbae?! What the fck Byun Baekhyun and he saw you getting afraid of thunder yeasterday! 

Baekhyun abruptly sits up and tried to remove his blanket. He looks around the room and he can see no one else is around. He also notices that the electricity is back on. 

He must've left already. 

As if on cue, his phone — which is on his bedside table — rings, indicating a call. 

He gets it and almost drops the phone after seeing who the caller is. 

Chanyeol sunbaenim 💖 calling...

After letting it ring for a few more minutes and contemplating on whether to answer it or not, he finally slides his finger to the green button. 

"Hello, Chanyeol sunbae?"

"Hey Baek, you just woke up?"

"Y-yeah..."

"By the way, are you fine now?"

"U-uh yeah.. I'm sorry you had to see that yesterday sunbae."

"Hey, hey, why are you sorry? It's natural for people to have fears."

"Thank you for helping me sunbae. I really appreciate it."

"No problem, Baekhyun.. I'm thankful I was still around when it happened. You probably would've been worse if you were alone."

"Y-yes... Again, thank you."

"Don't worry about it. If you want to thank me, then thank me later. I'm almost at your dorm."

Hearing that, Baekhyun lets out an audible gasp. "You're coming back here sunbae?!"

"Uh yes? Why do you sound so shocked? I just went out to bring us breakfast. I checked and you have nothing in your kitchen anymore. Besides, my bag is still there you know."

Baekhyun looks around the place and spots Chanyeol's bag in the living room. 

"I'm almost there. I'll hang up now. Bye Baek!"

"Bye sunbae."

***

They ate together in silence. Baekhyun's too shy to talk to Chanyeol and the taller's also waiting for the other to talk first.

The silence only disappeared when Chanyeol cleared his throat. "Uhm, Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun looked up expectantly at Chanyeol. "Yes sunbaenim?"

Chanyeol really looked serious. He then slowly held Baekhyun's right hand which is situated on the table beside the latter's plate. "Baek, I know we've just started our friendship only recently, and most of the time we were kind of awkward with each other.. I was supposed to tell you this maybe months after, or I don't know when but after I saw you crying yesterday, I just can't help myself anymore. I want you to feel a lot more loved, I want to protect you from everything in this world that might harm you. I want to make you happier."

Baekhyun's mouth is slightly agape now. He's getting nervous at what his sunbae's about to tell him next. I don't want to assume but does he like me too? 

Chanyeol then continues, "Byun Baekhyun, I just want you to know that I like you. More than a friend should. I want to take you out."

Baekhyun can't believe he's hearing this. Did his crush just confess to him that he likes him too? Did the Park Chanyeol like him too? 

Baekhyun's eyes locks with Chanyeol's and he sees the sincerity in his eyes. He's sincere. He isn't lying. He likes me too. He tears up at that. 

Chanyeol then panics when he sees the other crying again. Sht, you dummy Park Chanyeol. He probably does not like you. Congratulations, you just made your friendship be more awkward. 

He only snaps out of his thoughts when Baekhyun squeezes his hand back. "I-i like you too, sunbae... For a long time now, actually." 

Chanyeol stares at the person in front of him like the other morphed into something so unbelievable. And Baekhyun, oh sweet, Baekhyun smiles shyly at him. His heart almost melts right then and there. 

"You liked me for a long time now?" 

Baekhyun laughs nervously at that. "Since freshman year, sunbae."

Chanyeol almost curses himself out loud. Why did he only got to know more about Baekhyun now? They could've been so much more than friends if only he knew about hin more before. If only they were friends already for a longer time. Well, as they say, love moves in mysterious ways. 

"S-so, I like you, and you like me too... so can I take you to dates now?"

"Sure sunbae. I'd like that."

=================

Baekhyun is now staring at the ceiling, while his mind reminisces all the things that happened since last night. He still can't believe that all these happened in a day. It was just like last week, or the other day he was just hopelessly crushing on the older male. Now they're about to go on a date on Saturday. Just three days from now. He gotta ask for help. 

He decides to call the three all together. Thankfully they all answer right away.

"Hey... Uh guys, I need all of your help."

Junmyeon being the worried mom that he is, immediately asks if he's okay. 

"I'm fine hyung, it's just that I'm going on a date." 

Jongdae, ever the loud mouth of the group, abruptly squeals and put him on the hot seat like some host.

"With whom are you going Baek? You did not even tell us anything about your blooming love life and now you suddenly tell us you're going out? The last time I checked, you're still hopelessly crushing on Chanyeol sunbaenim. Then poof! Now you're about to date someone? Who's the unfortunate guy?"

"Yah Kim Jongdae! What do you mean unfortunate guy? I might be inexperienced when it comes to dating, but I'm pretty decent you know! And uh, the guy's actually Chanyeol sunbae.."

Again, Jongdae is shouting on the phone. "What?! How did that happen?! Spill the beans or I won't help you with this date at all!"

Kyungsoo then speaks next. "You know he just wants the gossip Baek, just don't mind him. Now tell us everything."

Baekhyun proceeds to tell them everything, not leaving any detail since he knows Jongdae's gonna talk his ear off if he does. 

***

After about an hour of the best friends gushing over Baekhyun — well mostly Junmyeon and Jongdae, Kyungsoo's just listening to them and actually giving him helpful advices (he just recently went on a date with the Kim Jongin so yeah, he's got experience) — the three on the other line decided to have a sleepover on Junmyeon's apartment so that they can all prepare Baekhyun for the date.

=================

Days passed on with Chanyeol and Baekhyun seeing each other more often on the campus. They're on the same building anyway, better make something out of the opportunity.

Sometimes they eat with only the two of them together when the others — namely Sehun, Minseok, Jongin, Junmyeon, Jongdae, and Kyungsoo — decides to ditch them so that they can have their so called "getting to know each other more and giving them time". 

The three pairs also sometimes peek on the two when they're having lunch or whatnot. They try to be as discreet as possible but with Jongdae being a loud mouth and the other's acting like kids, that's fairly impossible. The lovebirds actually notice them, but they just do not bother to shoo them away. 

=================

The long-awaited date started with Chanyeol picking Baekhyun up at Junmyeon’s apartment. On his way up, (Junmyeon lives on the 3rd floor) he met Sehun on the way bringing a bouquet of red roses. 

He himself is bringing a somewhat huge bouquet of pink roses. 

They made their way over the unit together and knocked on the door. 

Kyungsoo was the one who opened the door and let them in. 

When they entered, the unit was pretty much the same as before. Everything’s in order, everything’s clean. You can tell that it’s definitely Junmyeon that’s living there. 

Sehun immediately sits down and makes himself comfortable on the sofa, being there at the unit a lot of times already, treated the apartment as his home. 

Chanyeol on the other hand sat stiffly on the sofa, looking like he’s in a deep thought. Probably trying to imagine how his planned date’s going to go. 

The two were left on the living room, with Kyungsoo leaving them and going back to the master’s bedroom where the other three are in currently. They can also hear Jongdae squealing, Junmyeon nagging at Baekhyun and Jongdae, and Baekhyun rapidly agreeing and disagreeing on something.

Poor Baekhyun. 

***

When Baekhyun got out of the bedroom, well now Chanyeol understood how a person can be knocked off of their feet just by a mere appearance of someone. Chanyeol literally staggered slightly when he saw how beautiful Baekhyun is. Bubblegum pink hair styled, a bit of eyeshadow, beige sweater, and a pair of white skinny jeans. 

Simple, but he looked cute and chic at the same time.

Junmyeon on the other hand looked all rich and handsome. Well, he already looks like that everyday, but still. Add the specs, he looks so fine. 

=================

Their date started at an amusement park. Cliché yes, but Baekhyun’s a kid at heart. 

They went through almost all of the rides, and they both enjoyed every second — especially Chanyeol since Baekhyun’s been clinging and holding on to him unconsciously all throughout. 

***

Their next stop is at a fine dining restaurant. Chanyeol already reserved a table for two, and planned everything. 

They had a hearty dinner, and Chanyeol has been nothing but sweet the whole date. They got to know each other deeper, and shared sentiments. 

***

The last stop is not where Baekhyun expected them to be going. Right now, they are outside Baekhyun’s home. Chanyeol knocked at the door. Baekhyun’s getting nervous, but then he looks at Chanyeol and sees him smiling and he seems excited to meet his beloved’s parents. 

When Baekhyun’s mom opened the door, Baekhyun expected that his mom would be shocked on why he suddenly visited, or she’d ask a lot of questions on who is the tall lad that is with him or anything else. But what he did not expect, again, is his mom welcoming him and Chanyeol right away. She even smiled widely at Chanyeol as if they’ve known each other even before this. 

Well, maybe they have.

Baekhyun got to learn that Chanyeol already asked if they could have a talk together with Baekhyun and his family. Baekhyun’s mom thought it was skeptical at first but being a sweetheart that she is, like Baekhyun, she agreed eventually. 

They are all now seated at the living room of the Byuns. Baekhyun’s mom, dad, and brother are on the long couch, while Baekhyun and Chanyeol are seated on the loveseat facing the family. 

At first, silence ensued. But not until Chanyeol suddenly cleared his throat and that gained all of their attention. 

“Uh, auntie, uncle, Baekbeom hyung, I would like to tell you that I am actually pursuing your son Baekhyun. I know this might be sudden and you do not know me that well but I hope you’d let me. I ensure you that my intentions are clear. I like Baekhyun very much.”

There was silence again. The family somehow expected that already but it still feels new to them. Baekhyun on the other hand looked very much perplexed. Chanyeol really loves surprising him, huh. He looked at Chanyeol and he sees fondness and adoration in his eyes that’s only for him. 

Baekhyun smiles at him. 

Baekhyun’s father then speaks. “Well, that’s no problem, Chanyeol. It’s all up to our Baekhyun. I can see you’re a good lad too and you really like my son. That’s more than fine by me already.” 

Chanyeol instantly smiles. The remaining family members also nod their heads and smiled, agreeing to what the head of the family just said. 

Chanyeol felt like he won a basketball match already. 

***

When they left Baekhyun’s home, Chanyeol then proceeded to drive Baekhyun back to his apartment that he shares with his best friends. 

Baekhyun is still silent throughout the ride but you can’t blame him. It still feels surreal for him. Fast-paced it may be, but it feels right. 

He was so busy thinking that he did not even realize that they’re already at the apartment’s parking lot. 

Chanyeol held his left hand, and that made him look his way. 

“Huh?” 

“Baek, we’re already here.”

Baekhyun looked around. Indeed, he’s home. “O-oh, I better get going then. Thank you Chanyeol. Really, thank you for making this date memorable.” He smiled so sweetly at him.

Chanyeol brought Baekhyun’s hand nearer and kissed his knuckles. “I’m glad I made you happy. By the way, are you okay? You’ve been quiet all this time.”

Baekhyun blushes. “I’m fine. This still feels new to me, that’s all. But I like this kind of new.”

“That’s good to hear. I’m glad we’re on the same page. Don’t worry, we’ll take this slowly, okay?”

Baekhyun nods. 

***

When he entered the unit, he was met by his best friends who were so ready to annoy the hell out of him just to spill everything that happened. 

=================

The first date were followed by a few more. Chanyeol really spoiled him. Taking him on dates, treating him everywhere and anything. 

=================

Their seventh date happened on the beach. This time, the date was more of a spur-of-a-moment decision for them both. 

Good thing Chanyeol always brought a few spare clothes. 

Now Chanyeol plans to pop the question. He wants them to be official. He just needs to find a perfect timing. 

*** 

Baekhyun is walking barefooted on the shore while waiting for Chanyeol. He was told to wait for him since the latter’s just going to get something. 

He looked around and he enjoyed the beautiful scenery. The sun is about to set, the waves are calm, and not much people are around. There’s also background music, a beautiful voice singing one of his favorite songs. 

Wait, what?! Who’s singing? 

He then turns around only to be met by Chanyeol singing while playing his guitar. 

So that’s what he went to get.

Chanyeol is grinning while looking at him like he’s the only person ever. So much love and adoration. Only for him. 

He’s singing his heart out, letting his beloved feel what he’s feeling for him through the song. 

Baekhyun now wants to cry. He feels so blessed to have someone like Park Chanyeol. To have someone loving him like how Chanyeol does. He feels his love every single minute ever since. He never fails to show him how he’s so important to him. He hopes he’s let Chanyeol feel the same. Because he feels the same too.

He comes closer to Chanyeol and smiles up at him, although teary-eyed. He cups the taller’s cheeks and kisses his lips. 

Chanyeol is about to short-circuit. He feels so happy. He feels like floating. 

He kisses Baekhyun back with much enthusiasm. He wants to show him how happy he is.

When they break apart, Chanyeol bends down a bit and leans their foreheads together. “So that means you feel the same right? I was literally about to ask you to be my boyfriend and you kissed me and then I forgot about what I was about to do and—”

Baekhyun giggles and pecks Chanyeol’s lips. “Yes, we’re on the same page. I like you so much too. And yes, even though you haven’t asked me yet, it’s still a yes.”

Chanyeol immediately kisses him again after that. 

— fin. —

**Author's Note:**

> You’ve reached the end. Thank you for reading! Leave comments, I’d surely appreciate it. 
> 
> Twt: @chandriellex


End file.
